Active matrix display devices (display panels) such as organic electroluminescent (EL) or organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display devices have a display area in which a plurality of pixels are arranged in rows and columns. Each pixel includes a drive circuit and a display element such as a liquid crystal element or an organic EL element, the drive circuit being constituted by, for example, a switching element, a driver element, and a capacitive element.
In the active matrix display devices, power lines are installed to supply power supply voltages to each pixel. The power lines may be each installed for each pixel row or each pixel column.
Patent Literature (PTL) 1 discloses an active matrix electronic device in which pixels that belong to adjacent pixel columns are laid out axisymmetrically, and the adjacent pixel columns share a power line (current supply line) through which current is supplied to the EL elements of the pixels.
Patent Literature (PTL) 2 discloses an active matrix electro-optical device in which pixels that belong to adjacent pixel columns are laid out axisymmetrically, and the adjacent pixel columns share a power line (initialization line) through which an initialization voltage is supplied to the driver elements and capacitive elements of the pixels.
These configurations can reduce the number of power lines and therefore can improve the efficiency of layout in the display area.